1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible pattern to be used for forming casting molds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been developed several techniques relating to methods for forming casting molds on an industrial scale. However, all these prior techniques are attended with disadvantages, that such various operations such as partition of the pattern and separation of the master mold, core and drag are required.
In order to eliminate these disadvantages, a novel method for forming a casting mold has already been proposed by the same inventor of the present invention, in which a casting mold can be prepared in a simple way by using a flexible pattern, as is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 614,155 filed on Sept. 17, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,717.
The present invention is a further improvement of the flexible pattern disclosed in the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,717.